


Something Borrowed

by twilightscribe



Series: Headcanon Verse [3]
Category: DCU, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wearing each other's clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** wearing each other's clothes  
>  **Words:** 1015 words
> 
> Alright, so this is a part of mine and [Suruberry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Suruberry/pseuds/Suruberry)'s headcanon verse that we've created. Continuity-wise, it's a mishmash of comics, cartoons, and movies. We've basically gone about cherry-picking what we like and leaving out a lot that we don't, so things are probably not gonna line up right with any one singular canon verse since there's bits from a lot of different places. Hopefully, someone else enjoys this just as much as we have.
> 
> Not 100% happy with this piece, but whatever, it's a good warm-up for writing these four.

There's an unspoken rule in their shared households that if someone's missing some piece of clothing, chances are that Bucky's currently wearing it. When one of Jason's jackets goes missing, it turns out that Bucky took it because he was cold. He also took Dick's favourite pair of sweats because they're warm and they were lying at the foot of the bed.  
  
Sam, who has been with Bucky the longest, just shrugs when Dick asks him about it, "Even if you put it away, there's a good chance that he'll still borrow it. He'll stop it if you ask him to."  
  
But then Dick looks over at where Bucky is curled up on the couch, leaning on Jason's shoulder while the two of them bicker over the remote and he doesn't mind. His sweats are too big on him – and that's the whole point because they're _supposed_  to be comfy – and there's no risk of them getting stretched out.  
  
Bucky and Jason are the closest in terms of height, but Bucky's a little broader in the shoulders than Jason is. It's not a big deal if, for whatever reason, they end up wearing each other's clothes.  
  
He's pretty certain that the sweatshirt that Jason's wearing is one of Sam's, if only because Sam was wearing it the day before.  
  
However, it forms a pattern unique to Bucky, who will pick up whatever he first lays hands on when he gets out of bed. So long as it's clean and doesn't smell, Bucky will wear it. It gets to be a little bit weird when he ends up in a pair of Dick's running leggings and one of Sam's shirts.  
  
The leggings fit him just fine, but they're a lot shorter on Bucky than they are on Dick. Sam's shirt is going to end up stretched out across the shoulders, but that's unimportant. Bucky's currently standing at the stove fixing them breakfast and Dick is exhausted after a long night's patrol. He just wants to eat.  
  
Jason's sitting at the kitchen table, his head buried in his arms and he's most likely asleep since he's not needling Bucky with a thousand questions about what he's making. That and the fact that there's a rapidly cooling cup of coffee sitting beside his elbow.  
  
It's just the three of them in Dick and Jason's tiny apartment – although, really, that should be amended to _their_  apartment since the place is just as much Bucky and Sam's – since Sam's in Washington on what they term 'Captain America official business' and it's weird to be on a first name basis with Captain America.  
  
Dick yawns and his jaw cracks from the force of it. That gets Bucky's attention, who looks over his shoulder with a soft smile.  
  
"Long night?"  
  
Jason grumbles and it looks like he _is_  awake, because he turns his head up and there's a dark bruise stretching across his cheek. Dick detours towards him, ruffling his hair.  
  
"What time d'you get home at?" Jason's slurring his words, eyes a little unfocused, and still mostly asleep. He probably got up when Bucky did, but he definitely should've just stayed in bed with Dick – who was only lured out by the smell of food.  
  
Dick shrugs, "Around four, I think."  
  
"Four-thirty," Bucky corrects, portioning breakfast out onto three plates. "And you didn't even bother to change before you dropped dead on top of us."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He doesn't really remember much after he got home, but since he woke up in one of Bucky's shirts and curled around Jason's back, he's pretty sure that Bucky was nice enough to strip him out of his uniform and put him in something more comfortable.  
  
Bucky just shrugs, balancing three plates in his arms which he sets on the table. He pokes Jason's forehead, "Wake up, sleepyhead, or I'm gonna eat your breakfast."  
  
Before he slides into his own chair, Dick drops a kiss on top of Jason's head. He knows just how poorly Jason deals with mornings – mostly because the bathroom door is still broken from that one time weeks ago. But also knows that, for whatever reason, Jason'll drag himself out of bed if Bucky's making breakfast.  
  
He'll admit that Bucky makes a really good breakfast. Sam makes _amazing_  breakfasts, but he's usually also the one who helps to make sure that there's food in the kitchen. Bucky, though, knows well how to stretch what they've got, make it last, and what'll make for a very filling meal when there isn't that much.  
  
With all three of them at the table, Dick can tell that none of them are actually clothing that belongs to them.  
  
Jason's definitely wearing a pair of Bucky's boxers – he can tell because they've started separating from the elastic of the waistband and Bucky is the only one of them who keeps underwear even when it's falling apart. The shirt he's wearing is one of Dick's, a well-loved and worn one which is soft and clings to Jason's shoulders nicely.  
  
Dick's wearing one of Bucky's shirts and the sweats are probably Sam's. They fit him a lot better than Jason or Bucky's do.  
  
Breakfast is a largely quiet affair and by the end of it, Jason looks a little more awake than he did at the start. He stares at the now cold cup of coffee for a second before shrugging and chugging the entire cup down in a couple swallows. That makes him wrinkle his nose and shudder.  
  
"Shit, that's nasty."  
  
Bucky snorts, "You left it for an hour and you think it's still gonna be good?"  
  
Jason shrugs and stretches. He still looks tired, like more sleep would do him good, but he just pushes away from the table and makes for the bathroom, "I'm gonna take a shower. Who's joining me?"  
  
Bouncing to his feet, Dick's after him, "I'm in!"  
  
The two of them pause beside the broken bathroom door, but Bucky's already putting the dishes in the sink to wash them. He does, though, turn to give them a sharp look that's edged with humour.  
  
"There is no way in hell that I am squeezing into that tiny ass shower stall with the both of you." 


End file.
